Leave Out All The Rest
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: Xmas Fic/Song Fic. Naruto x Sakura & Mild Sasuke x Karin. Naruto buys Sakura the best gift he can find, and also finds a song which shares their sorrow. Oneshot. Please R and R!


**TheShamanMaster presents....**

**Leave Out All The Rest**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**Note:** With Christmas coming up, I decided to do something related to it. I had a multiple pairings idea last year called 'Misletoe Kisses' but the idea never surfaced. So I hope you all enjoy this and I wish everyone here a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

As we all know, Christmas is one of the most treasured holidays in the year. It's a time of love, family and good health amongst fellow men. In the village of Konoha, it's alive and prosperous, filled with a warm atmosphere and cheerful smiles; and smiles don't get much bigger than the one that Naruto has on his face. Like many people, he adores the holidays as he loves the joyful spirit and the excitement of being with his closest friends.

Today was Christmas Eve. The hustle and bustle of the village was lively as ever with the big day being in less than twenty-four hours away. The streets paved with lights, shops covered in decorations and the cheerful delight of the people was enough to make this the perfect holiday. The air was chilly, as Naruto adjusted the scarf around his neck. He walked down the main street admiring the scenery, as well as thinking about getting Sakura the perfect Christmas gift. Looking along, he noticed a jewellery shop. In its window display, layed a beautiful emerald necklace which shone with brilliance in the light. Gazing upon, he imagined on how it would look on Sakura.

"Wow, that's perfect for her. I wonder how much it is?" He said to himself. Inquired, he walked inside the shop where the warmth of the shop embraced him like a hug from the cold air outside. He noticed a tall man around 6ft behind the counter with dark hair, and a bushy moustache. Looking up from signing some papers, the man smiled briefly before getting up and walking over briskly towards the blonde.

"Good afternoon sir. How may I be of service?" He placed his hands together, speaking in a spft tone of voice.

"Yes, about that necklace in the window..."

"Oh, the emerald one? That's one of our biggest buys this year. We have very limited stock..."

"..yeah, how much is it?"

The man released his hands, and performed a thinking gesture. "Well, something like that would usually cost you something around ¥100,000 to buy. But since it's the festive season, we are discounting it to ¥75,000."

Naruto's jaw dropped at the price. "¥75,000?" He was sure he didn't have that kind of money.

"Will money be trouble for you sir? If so, you may take it now and pay us within six months." He offered.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Positive." The mans expression grew softer. "Just leave your name and details, and we'll talk money later. All I want now is to see my customers going home looking happy and to have a good christmas. Now, if you'd like to walk this way..." Naruto walked over to the counter where he was given a green form to sign. Signing it, he was pleased that he knew the girl of his dreams was going to be spoilt by him. The man went over to the window display, removed the necklace and placed it a smooth red and gold box before tieing it with a ribbon.

"Here you go. I hope the girl you give this to likes it." He said softly handing over the present. Taking it from him, Naruto couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you so much, jisan! This means a lot to me!" Naruto placed the present in his inside jacket pocket.

"Will you need anything else?" The man asked curiously.

"No, thank you." Naruto replied. Heading out, he called back: "Thanks again, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you as well, lad!" As the shinobi walked out the store, the man's wife came in from the back.

"Who was that, Ryoji?" She asked placing down a few boxes.

"A young man. I must say he was mighty pleased with what he bought..."

"You mean..." She looked over at the window display, and noticed that the once placed necklace was now gone.

"Ryoji! He didn't buy that did he?" She gasped.

"Yes he did Eris" Ryoji grinned. "But don't worry, he signed a form so he'll pay us later. Let me have a look......Uzumaki Naruto?" He wondered at the name written down.

Eris looked upon the name over her husbands shoulder. "Ah, so that was Naruto? He's quite the hero from what I've heard. Very much a polite young lad also..."

"You mean the little one from the Chuunin-" He immedietly looked up at the door, then back at the form, then at his wife. "Oh lord!"

"Hm?" She looked at her husband's perplexed look.

"I just sold something extreamly precious to a village hero! I charged him too much for that!"

"Dear, it's okay." She placed her arm around his waist. "All that matters is that he is happy and the person he gives that will be thrilled also." Ryoji smiled and relaxed.

"You're right, Eris. It's the thought that counts after all..."

Outside in the street, Naruto began walking towards Sakura's house. He had asked her if he could spend Christmas with her family this year. Her parents agreed, and she would enjoy having Naruto's company. However, this was also his first Christmas back in the village after the trip away with Jiraiya. The past two years, the two travellers had spent the festive season with federal lords and their respective families. It had been nice, but Naruto began feeling homesick. This year, he was glad that he was back in his home village celebrating the holidays with his friends.

Ahead of him, came none other than Konoha's Green Beast, Rock Lee. Wearing his usual attire, he jogged towards Naruto before stopping him.

"Naruto-kun! I give you my wishes and blessings for the holidays! How are you, my friend?" He said cheerfully. Naruto smiled.

"Fuzzy Eyesbrows." He chuckled. "I'm fine, but are you? It's quite cold and your not wearing any warmth except that jacket."

Lee shook his head. "Nonsense! When you have the spirit of the holidays, it keeps you warm no matter what! That, and Gai-sensei's excellent winter training scheme! What have you been doing?"

"I've just been doing a bit of Christmas shopping for Sakura-chan. I got her something special...." He pulled out the smooth box with the necklace in and showed it to Rock Lee.

Lee was amazed. "Naruto-kun, this is for HER!?"

"Yes...hm?" He noticed Lee place both his hands on his shoulders, and starting sobbing.

"Naruto-kun....You are truly a shining knight to women! I am not worthy of thee! Please tell me your secret! To spend so much on a gift for a girl who is very beautiful in many eyes, though only one tries to claim her, that is true youthfulness!" He gave Naruto a brotherly hug.

The blonde lowered his head a little. "Thanks...Thanks a lot..." He returned the gesture, before Lee let go.

"I have to be off! Gai-sensei has arranged a little dinner with us and the Hyuuga's and I don't want to be late! I bid you farewell, and Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks. Merry Christmas to you as well." Before leaving, Lee reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a CD and handed it over.

"Here, have a little something from me. You'll love it, it's got some nice melodies on it." Taking it from Lee, his eyes were fixed on the title on it.

"Interesting, I'll give it a look. Thanks." He pocketed the disc.

"Until next time, Naruto-kun." With that Lee began the rest of his run, and sped off into the distance. Naruto looked on. He was glad to have a friend like Lee.

Moving on, Naruto continued his walk. Staring ahead, the sun was slowly setting, with a blanket of cloud surrounding it like some protection of sorts. It looked nice, and something told him that next morning was going to have something interesting.

* * *

Amongst a dark forest, the group known as Snake were setting up camp for the evening. Sasuke sat on a stump in silence staring at the ground, while Jugo and Suigetsu gathered up some firewood.

"Damn it." Suigetsu muttered. "When are we actually going to get somewhere? We've been travelling for days, and we've gotten nowhere!"

"Patience, Suigetsu." Jugo added as he dropped the last of the wood.

"Patience!?" He retorted. "I had enough of patience trapped in Orochimaru's damn laboratory!" Grumbling, he sat down and pulled out his water bottle.

"By the way." He said curiously. "What day is it?"

"Hmm." Jugo stayed silent for a moment. "Judging by the pattern of the days, and the way the sun rises and falls, I'd have to say it is around late December...maybe early January..."

"It's Christmas Eve." Karin said appearing from the trees with a supply of food in her arms.

"Huh? How'd y'know that, pray tell?" The water-nin asked.

Karin snorted. "Let's just say I can keep track of the days better than most people."

"Christmas!?" Suigetsu spat in disgust. "What's so good about this holiday? It seems a day like any other. I think it's just pathetic in my opinion, am I right, Jugo?"

"......" His comrade remained silent. Jugo closed his eyes began thinking.

"Hmph." Suigetsu turned his head and drank some of his water. "Say nothing if you want." He turned to Sasuke. "What about you, huh? Or are you gonna remain silent here just like the big guy here?"

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" Karin shouted. Turning slightly red, and sitting down with him, she looked at the Uchiha with concerned eyes. "Sasuke, what do you like about the holidays?"

Sasuke remained silent. The holidays had always been misreable for him. He remembered the last Christmas before the Uchiha Massarce orchestrated by his brother. His most treasured memory was being with his parents opening his presents on Christmas morning, and enjoying the big feast with the rest of the clan members. He also remembered that was around the only time where his brother would smile, but only faintly. His face always showed a mixed expression of satisfaction and dismay, and whenever he asked Itachi, he would come back with the answer; "Don't worry little brother. I'll be fine." But what Sasuke didn't know that 'fine' wasn't satisfying enough for him. Months later, his world fell apart. The memory still haunted him to this day.

Remaining still as a rock, he muttered to himself "Nothing. I don't really care about this time of the year. I'd rather not even think about it. Come on, let's get dinner started it'll be dark shortly." Suigetsu and Jugo looked at one another, then looked at Sasuke.

* * *

Reaching Sakura's house (which was nicely decorated for the holidays) Naruto rang the bell. Answering the door was Sakura's mother, Yuki Haruno.

"Oh, Naruto love, it's lovely to see you. Do come in, it's awfully cold." Naruto walked in as the door shut behind him. He took of his shoes and jacket. The warm atmosphere of the house made him feel very welcome.

"How are you today, Haruno-san?" He asked politely.

Yuki smiled. "I'm very well. Been a bit busy with work and sorting out food. How about you?"

"Just been out for a bit of shopping. Is Sakura-chan?" He said wanting to get to the point.

"Of course. She's upstairs in her room. Dinner will be ready in about in an hour or so. Did you remember your stuff for sleeping over?"

"I'll pick it up later, it's alright. Thanks again for letting me stay." Naruto began climbing the stairs.

"It's no problem, it was our pleasure." Yuki went back into the kitchen.

The blonde reached Sakura's door, and tapped lightly. "Come in, it's open." Called back a soft voice. He opened the door to see the kunoichi lying down on her bed reading a magazine. She was dressed in a white sweater, along with blue jeans.

"Hey Naruto, it's nice to see you." She said sweetly. "How have you been lately?" She placed down the magazine and sat up.

"Good thanks Sakura-chan. And you?"

"I'm very well. Just excited for the big day tomorrow. I just enjoy this holiday! What have you been doing? Come. sit down." She gestured.

Naruto sat down next to her, and smiled. "Oh, just been kicking back with the others..." He reached his hand inside his pocket. "And bought you a little something also..." He pulled his hand out and displayed the smooth coloured box to her.

Sakura gasped. "Naruto! You didn't have to get me anything!" She took it from him, admiring it.

He shook his head. "Nah, I thought it would be perfect for someone as perfect as you. Go on, open it."

Sakura took of the ribbon slowly, and removed the lid. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly at the beautiful object in front of her. The emerald necklace reflected the light of her bedroom, making it sparkle with radiance. "Naruto....I don't know what to say. This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me. I can't accept this, this is-"

"-No, Sakura." Naruto said with a bit of firmness in his voice. "You deserve only the best things in life, and I believed this was the greatest thing I could offer. Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan."

The kunoichi's eyes watered heavily. Placing it down to the side, she reached over and hugged Naruto tightly. "Naruto-kun...." She began sobbing. "Thank you. Thank you so much...." Naruto hugged her gently. This is what she needed now. Him, by her side. She didn't need Sasuke. All he ever did was treat her like dirt. Naruto wished things could have been different between the three of them. But right now, only Sakura's happiness mattered to him, and he would stop at nothing to make her happy.

Sakura wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her jumper. "Thank you again." She picked up the necklace, placed it back in the box carefully, and put it on her bed table.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned. Remembering what else, he reached into the other pocket and pulled out the CD Lee had given to him earlier.

"Hm?" She wondered, curling a strand of her hair. "What's that?"

"Lee gave it to me on his way out. He says I'd like it..." He handed over the CD to her.

"Leave out all the rest?" She read the title aloud. "Sounds interesting, I'll put it on." She walked over to her CD player, placed the disc in and hit the play button. Sakura sat back down, and rested herself on Naruto. Naruto himself going slightly red at this point, placed an arm around her waist and held tightly, as both lied down together. Both smiled sweetly at one another, before listening to the song.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

As the song ended, Sakura gazed into Naruto's eyes. He whispered to her softly;

"That was nice. It makes you think, doesn't it?"

The pink-haired kunoichi's face saddened a little. "Yes, it does."

"We'll see him again some day, I gurantee it."

She snuggled a bit closer to him. "We will. We both will. We're together on this." She clasped his hand in hers. "I promise."

"I promise." He repeated softly. Both leaning in, their lips met in a soft, delicate kiss. After a few seconds, they broke apart, feeling passionate heat exchange between them.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun. I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

* * *

In the darkest of the night, Sasuke looked up the sky. With Karin resting beside him, he looked down on her sleeping face, before curling a strand of her away from her eyes.

"What is it about you? You're different...." He said to himself. Turning his head again towards the sky. "Why....."

_We'll meet again someday, Naruto. But then, we'll be different. Our paths will crossed once again, but I fear that only one of use will walk away the victor..._

Across from him, Suigetsu opened one eye lazily. "Hm...Sasuke...you say something?"

"No." He replied with a stale expression. "It's nothing. Just get some rest, we'll be heading out to the next village in the morning."

"Right..." Suigetsu yawned. "G'night."

Wondering in his own thoughts, the Uchiha stared at the burning campfire as the flame began to die out.

_Merry Christmas, indeed. _

**The End

* * *

**Well, that was a short fic from yours trully. The lyrics belong to Linkin Park, so please don't sue. I hope you liked this, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
